


Like Kate and Leo

by trippypeas



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Jeep Sex, M/M, Stiles maybe watched Titanic a few too many times, rose and jack are maybe not the best role models for a 13 year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippypeas/pseuds/trippypeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The backseat of the jeep was maybe not the best place for this. Stiles tries to say so in between Derek pressing him back against the seat but Derek is a little too focused on trying to get his shirt off than to use his listening ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Kate and Leo

**Author's Note:**

> I can fully blame this on c_quinn. And my weak resolve in the face of her bribery.

The backseat of the jeep was maybe not the best place for this. Stiles tries to say so in between Derek pressing him back against the seat but Derek is a little too focused on trying to get his shirt off than to use his listening ears.

“A little tight isn’t it?” Stiles pants against Derek’s collarbone. Derek huffs a laugh. “I was really just gonna blow you but if you think we have time...”

Stiles laughs and pulls at Derek’s belt. “Not this time, big boy.” Derek grins and ducks to kiss him teeth sharp against his plush lip. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Derek’s hands, big and warm, slide down his chest, thumbs skating over Stiles’ nipples to watch him jump. “Are you always this charming? I don’t think you are.” Stiles says, fingers dragging roughly through Derek’s dark hair, just to hear him groan.

“Your brain is weakened by arousal. Not that there’s much brain in there to begin with.” Derek says before twisting their hips together.

Stiles whines in his throat. “There’s my Derek, the ass. Hi, I missed you.” Derek snorts and grinds in again.

“You’re still talking. How are you still talking.” Derek reaches between them and undoes the buttons to Stiles’ jeans and Stiles flails out for Derek’s zipper. Derek slaps his hand out of the way and undoes the button and zipper himself.

“Its a specialized skill. I’m majoring in double talk with a minor in juggling,” Stiles responds before his breath stutters when Derek wraps a warm tight hand around his dick through his underwear.

“Spread your legs, put your feet on the window,” Derek says before moving swiftly down between Stiles’ legs, shouldering them up and out of the way. “I love it when you get all bossy like that.” Stiles sighs as the cool air hits his skin while Derek pulls his boxers out of the way.

“Funny, when I tell you to run you don’t seem to listen.” Derek growls, nosing at the joint of his hip, lips dragging wetly as he sucks a bruise into the skin.

“How am I supposed to run with a boner?” Stiles asks, honey colored eyes wide, cheeks flushed red around a wide grin.

Derek smirks, eyes flashing before he drags his tongue up the underside of Stiles’ cock. “I can help with that.”

Derek doesn’t waste anymore time mouth wet and tight around his cock and Stiles shoe squeaks against the glass as he writhes. Derek reaches the tip, tongue swirling before taking him in again. His hand presses into Stiles’ hip and Stiles pants raggedly fingers twisting in Derek’s hair. Derek shift his shoulder and his hand reaches into his boxer briefs to squeeze at this on cock and Stiles groans at the low hum of satisfaction that comes with it. His arm works rough and Stiles knee hooks over the back of the seat to give him room.

“Come on, baby. Almost there.” Stiles says, fingers softer dragging and twirling in his hair and Derek pulls off to laugh, cheeks red with a blush under his dark stubble. “ I hate you. Don’t call me ‘baby’.”

Stiles’ fingers trails down his face before tracing his red lips, thumb pressing into his mouth.

“You love it. Finish me off, baby.” The tips of his fingers prickle with Derek’s stubble before Derek’s head drops and takes him in again. Stiles fingers clench into a fist before gripping at the seat. Derek is tired of waiting, pulls out all the tricks. His arm flexes faster trying to bring himself off along with Stiles.

One last hard suck and lick to the head and Stiles comes with a garbled gasping exhalation, nails digging into the seat leaving scratches.

Derek pants against his hip feeling ever tremor and twitch as Stiles comes down, his body slick with sweat again his cheek and Derek groans as he comes in his hand.

The windows are fogged over but you can see the foot print from Stiles’ shoe. He tugs at Derek until he is up and over, head on his chest. They breath heavily, skin chilling as the sweat cools on their bodies.

“You know, I never understood that scene in the car in Titanic until I was like..13.” Stile says and Derek’s shoulder shakes with laughter. “Totally rocked my world.”

Derek looks up, lips twisting in a smile. “Glad I could make your Rose and Jack fantasy come true.”

Stiles throughs his arm up to frame his head and bats his eyelashes, “Draw me like one of your french girls, Derek.”

The moon light peeks through the window a soft glow on Derek’s skin as he throws his head back and laughs.


End file.
